Shards of Memories
by Shirayuki Kairi
Summary: Memories of his charge, haunts Arthur even to this day. ArthurxOC


Hetalia is not owned by me.

* * *

Arthur feels old.

It is not as if he has wrinkles and graying hair, is it not? He shudders at the thought. No, he is still very youthful looking, and his eyes are still a brilliant shade of green, sharp and lucid.

He has gone through so many milleniums, and took care of his siblings and children-Alfred, Matthew and so many more that he lost count of them.

But that never meant that he had forgotten any of them. All of them shared a mutual bond, at most a father to a child and worst as the conquerer and the conquered. He remembers the anger, pain, hurt and regret when they rebelled against him, seeking independence, freedom, liberty and whatnot through wars and bloodshed.

_But this child is not the same, is he?_

Arthur stares at the nation lying in the hospital bed across the room, bandages covering almost his entire frame. He recalls the first time he met this child, and his younger sister and the time he wrested control of the nation from Netherlands. He remembers seeing the boy cry,sobs racking his frame when Arthur seperates his only sibling from him and made her an independent nation.

The lad used to rebel against him. He hated Britannia's new rules and regulations imposed upon his Sultan, his people and himself. He was placid and gentle, opting to solve problems though treaties and silently mourned the loss of his people, the people who lived by farming and fishing, who took up their spears and keris for his sake, for his freedom. Arthur recalls hearing the child whisper prayers for the deceased souls in the middle of the night.

England sighs, placing a tentative hand upon the nation's forehead. If he was worried that the patient would snap at him, he would not have to. His skin was feverish and damp, the burning heat felt alien against Arthur's own skin's mild temperature.

Japan had attacked Brittania, and to the world's shock, won against larger forces, such as Russia, China and managed to gain control of the whole of Asia. Arthur remembers the grown nation falling onto his knees, begging help from his _master_, Britannia himself. He saw the abject horror and utter betrayal the nation had experienced after Thailand, his neighbouring country and brother had gave a passageway for the Japanese soldiers to successfully infiltrate his country.

"_Please," he grabs hold of Arthur's sleeve,his expression pained. _

"_Please, help me defend Singapura."_

A plea for help, to protect his sister eventhough they have long been estranged.

Three years after the Japanese occupation, England reclaimed the country again after Hiroshima and Nagasaki was destroyed by the Allied Forces.

And those years with Japan broke his former charge completely.

* * *

_Arthur recalls the hollow, listless look in the young man standing in front of him. Although the child was not as boisterous as his elder brothers, Indonesia and Philliphines, he was always cheerful and calm, patient even. Arthur always thought the child was more mature than his age._

_He transformed into a reclusive, mute person. He obeyed Arthur's words silently, never showing even a flicker of emotion on his face. It was only after continuous amount of enormous pressure from his superiors and countrymen did he seek liberty from England by opposing the new Union through seeking reformations that were proposed by the British peacefully. It was then Arthur saw the child that he raised in the man across him._

"_Always the peace seeker, aren't you?" A light chuckle accompanied those words._

_He __flushes crimson, and _averts his gaze away from Arthur and whispered so quietly that Arthur had to strain his ears to make out what he was saying.

"_I just...don't want to be hurt anymore."_

_Arthur reaches out and took his hand. He flinches, but does not retract his hand from Arthur's grasp._

"_I'll help you, don't worry."_

_A tiny smile cracks the stoic mask the person in front of him had created, after he was no longer that darling child-_

_"Thank you, Arthur."_

_

* * *

_

Soon after he declared independence, Singapore suggested a union with her brother to Arthur, rather aggressively, if he might add.

His charge became spooked of his own younger sister, and at first refused to even meet her. He hid in his house until Arthur had to force the lad's superiors to negotiate with him.

Finally, Singapore's brother warily accepted, that too after stalling for so goddamn long, much to Arthur's chagrin.

* * *

"_Look," says Arthur exsperatedly, "Shouldn't you be thrilled? Singapore wants to stay together with you again, and your brother-"_

"_Brunei?"_

"_Yes, but that's not the bloody point! Why are you stalling your decision?"_

_He looks down at the papers scattered across his desk, impassive._

"_Arthur,can you keep a secret?" His voice grew sombre._

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Singapura has changed," he stares wistfully at something on the floor. "Somehow, she...is not the sister I knew... I look at her, and I see both my little sister and..someone I hardly know."_

"_War changes everyone, lad."_

_He bit his lip, and lifts his head to meet Arthur's gaze._

"_Perhaps so-"_

_

* * *

_

A fat lot of good it did him.

Indonesia and The Phillipines attacked Malaysia as they thought he was spreading neocolonialism across the southeast regions. Worse, Brunei, who had initially accepted, rebelled and joined forces with the other two nations. An old memory resurfaces into Arthur's mind, unbidden.

* * *

_"What is this, saudara?" Indonesia yells, his fist crashing against the wooden conference table, his face contorted in fury. "Are you insane?"_

_"Abang Indonesia," he pleads, his voice small. "Please, you must understand-" _

_"To think that you would ally yourself with those who have oppressed us for so long, the nation who sees us as _nothing," _Indonesia spits out the last word like poison, "Nothing but a way to gain riches and power by forcing our people to die for their purposes, by humiliating us, forcing us to accept subjugation and their control over us!"_

_He remains silent. He knows that when Indonesia is incensed, it is useless to argue. He looks at Philliphines, who shakes his head._

_"I cannot agree, saudara. My superiors is claiming Sabah, and by creating this," Philliphines casts around, "this union-I am afraid I must oppose your decision. President Macapagal gave me orders to refute your claim."_

_"Or is being under his control is something you like?" Indonesia sneers, and the accused turns pale. "Is it wonderful to share your house with him, to submit to his every whim?"_

_Philliphines pulls Indonesia's arm, silently begging him to stop. However, his eldest brother is too far gone to even care._

_"Perhaps you love him, do you not?"_

_Anger flashes through his eyes, and he grounds out, voice sharp and tinged with anger, "STOP."_

_"Or perhaps you had given yourself to England, hmm? Is it so exhilarating, defiling and degrading yourself into nothing-"_

_"Saudara!" Brunei says angrily, "Stop, please-"_

_"Nothing but a whore."_

_And the peace-loving person that Arthur raised slaps his brother across his face, hard, the sharp smack ringing throughout the silent conference room. Indonesia stares at the man standing in front of him, stunned. His younger brother was never known for violent outbursts, yet-_

_"Don't you dare," his voice shook in uncontrollable anger, "Don't you EVER dare accuse me of things you can NEVER UNDERSTAND!"_

_He leaves the room, slamming the door harshly behind him._

_

* * *

_

And Singapore-

She broke him to the point of no return.

After two years, Singapore betrayed him. She stabbed her unsuspecting brother, puncturing his left lung and left him in a pool of his own blood. Arthur found him that night, and rushed him to the military doctor.

He remembers his own voice frantically yelling for someone, _anyone,_ to come and sustain the fragile life in his arms.

Silly, he knows. Nations never died from such trivial things, yet-

He is still unconcious, even after two years since the incident occured.

* * *

So many things were left unsaid, he mused, ranging from "Sorry," and "Wake the bloody hell up, you wanker," but he settled for the best he could think of.

Arthur places a kiss upon his forehead.

"_I love you, Malaysia."_


End file.
